


一次停留 A Brief Visit

by honeyscore



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/pseuds/honeyscore





	一次停留 A Brief Visit

“这罐豆子也是？还有没有了？”女收银员手里捏着扫码器，颇不耐烦地催促眼前的男人快点儿，“一共是六十二列伊。”

冬兵转回头来，掏出皮夹。他的余光还没从几米外零食货架后面的那家伙身上挪开——瘦高个儿，戴着口罩，半拉脑袋都藏在鼓鼓囊囊的兜帽里，看不清脸。那人应该是在跟踪他。

“现金还是刷卡？”

“现金。”他数出纸钞递过去。要是放在平时，他会趁对方收钱的功夫赶紧把东西一一装进塑料袋，但眼下这事被彻底忘了，他又扭过脸，盯着那家伙看。

他觉得那是朗姆洛，又觉得可能不是。朗姆洛现在还活着吗？他不知道。那个可能是朗姆洛也可能不是的男人走到了另一排货架后面，手里没拎挎篮，只拿着一袋像是什么膨化食品的东西，他想看清楚那是薯片还是玉米角，但放钞抽屉被猛推回去的响声惊动了他，他转回脸，接过收银员找给他的零钱。

现在他没有理由继续赖在这里不走了。他跨出几步，把自己买的那些食物和日化用品推到收银台的末尾，确保自己不挡着后面顾客的路，开始一件一件往袋子里装。通往那排货架的视野已经被阻断，看不到那个跟踪他的人了，他故意慢吞吞地装东西，想着也许还能等到那家伙拿着零食来这边结账。

对方是从何时开始跟上他的？他出门时还没有，去书报亭买报纸时也还没有，他在书报亭买了《真理报》和《九点钟报》，书报亭的老板忙着和一个宿醉的酒鬼吵架，让他站在那儿等了老半天才钻回去给他找钱，也许就是在那个时候，那人开始跟踪他了，但他被老板和酒鬼吵架的声音分散了注意力，所以没有发现。把倒数第二罐焗豆塞进袋子里后，他抬起头，往收银台的方向看，那人果然已经走过来付钱了，他盯着那人露在口罩和兜帽之外的脸部皮肤，不知道是灯光还是阴影的缘故，那皮肤呈现出诡异的肉红色，上面爬满了类似烧伤的扭曲褶皱，他急切地想要看清楚，冷不防对上了那人的视线——

“砰”的一声，罐头被他不小心打翻在地上。他蹲下去捡，把罐头丢进袋子，接着迅速站起身，径直走向超市的出口，闪到通往大路的拐弯处，等在那里。他不知道自己是否感到了害怕，他理应感到害怕，至少是高度地紧张与警惕，朗姆洛虽然打不过他，但很擅长抓他。朗姆洛是来抓他的吗？

他攥紧塑料袋的提手，听到自己的呼吸声略微急促起来，他不能跟朗姆洛在这里打打杀杀的，超市紧邻着一条商业街，到处都是游客、本地商贩、车子、巡警、没地方可去便只好到处乱晃的年轻人和小孩，他们会伤着人。

拐弯处的那一头传来脚步声，他不需要亲眼去看，就听出了那是谁的步伐。他掉头就走。

脚步声的主人果然紧跟了过来，他没有立刻慌张地提速，只是加大了步幅。他穿过马路，身后的人也穿过马路，他经过那个书报亭，身后的人也经过书报亭，他走向一家药店，但不准备真的进去，只是试探身后的人是不是也会不假思索地跟上来——跟上来了，他在药店门口停下，接着猛地左拐，继续沿路往前走。

从脚步声来判断，两个人之间保持着不过五六米的距离，他折进一条没什么行人的石子路，手里的袋子越晃越响，他有些后悔自己为什么一次性买了这么多东西，他其实并不是真的需要全部这些——有些是需要的，他的牙膏和香皂用完了，厨房吸水纸和洗衣粉买了也并不过分，牛奶、早餐麦片、花生酱、鸡蛋、面包、饼干，这些也是有理由买的，但是剩下的，那些酸酸甜甜的糖果和形状各异的巧克力，那些罐头食品，还有那些他以前从来没尝试过的、五颜六色的汽水饮料，为什么要买这些？他本可以把这部分钱省下来的，而现在，他要拎着这一大兜沉甸甸的东西躲避跟踪了。

他突然想回头看看，看朗姆洛是不是只买了那一包薯片或者玉米角。身后的脚步声似乎突然不见了。朗姆洛把他跟丢了吗？他迟疑地放慢步伐，在一个地铁口前停下来，没有马上转过身。

过了几秒钟，什么都没有发生。有几个行人从后面走来，与他擦肩而过，他望着他们的背影，没有一个是朗姆洛。

他扭回头去，看向身后的路。前一分钟还紧跟着他半步不放的人，眼下无迹可寻。

他又向前迈开几步，转动着四处张望。陌生而模糊的面孔一一在眼前掠过，他恍惚间开始怀疑先前的判断，也许那只是个普通的怪人，刚好有着和朗姆洛相仿的个头和体型，还有一双黄褐色的阴沉眼睛。他甚至都没看清楚那人的脸，只看到一小块像是烧坏了的皮肤，他想起自己不久前也是那样，到哪儿都会戴着口罩，几天前出门时他试着摘下了，只是坚持压低帽檐，摘下口罩的生活似乎也没有想象中那么危机四伏，而这一刻他猛然意识到，如果来人是朗姆洛，就算他戴着口罩也无济于事，他们共事太多年了。

即使那其中的大部分冬兵都难以回忆，可对于头脑并没有毛病的另一方来说，他那双绿眼睛想必熟悉得如同用惯了的手枪，仅凭枪管上的光泽，就能辨别出是不是自己的。

他开始沿着来时的路往回走。朗姆洛，或者不管那个像朗姆洛的跟踪者是谁，现在还不可能走远。他估算自己和对方的距离不超过两百米，没料想到实际上要更短——他刚转过那个十字路口就看到了那人，在书报亭前，像是在挑选香烟。二人只斜斜隔着一条马路，他踩住脚步，没有再靠近，后退着闪到一根电线杆后面，侧身而立，盯着那人买烟的动作。

书报亭老板只探出半截脑袋，侧脸露出的神态有几分惊恐。他又往前挪了半步，想看清那人的脸，但对方在摆满报刊杂志的架子前转动了一下，变成背对他的姿势，他看着他抬起一边胳膊，用戴着分指手套的手冲老板肘边指了指，要了一包烟，他视线下移，看向那人另一只手里抓着的零食。为什么刚才不在超市里买烟？

他看到他付了钱，但老板迟迟没有接过，他干脆把卷成一团的零钞扔在装冷饮的冰柜盖子上，扭头走开了。他轻轻地快步跟上去，路过报亭，瞥见老板半信半疑地探出身子，将冰柜上那团绿色零钞抓起来展开，是一张美元，数额很难看清，但应该足以支付香烟了，他把视线从书报亭老板的手里重新挪到前方，放到了那人的背影上。

他跟着他走完了这条商业街，拐弯来到一个公交站，没有乘车，而是继续往前走。他们经过了一个露天跳蚤市场，杂乱摆放着据纸板上写的是来自齐奥赛斯库时期的破烂家当，还有苏联时期的军队勋章，他似乎看到了斯大林的头像，刻在纪念币模样的金属块上，那些不知道是真的私人收藏还是被批发来贩卖的旧货弄得他目不暇接，等他走到市场另一头时，差点就把那个人跟丢了。朗姆洛下了一个地铁口。地铁站很老了，地下通道里弥漫着尿骚味，流浪的小孩子穿着脏兮兮的衣服，三两成群地转悠在一起，盯着在来来往往的乘客，眼神像狗，一个留着寸头的、看不出是男是女的小孩突然冒出来，拦住朗姆洛的去路，跟在后面的他也猛然停在原地，犹豫着后退了半步。

他想躲到斜后方的饮料自动贩售机旁边，以防被发现，但他没有再动——他紧紧盯着那个瘦弱干瘪的小孩，害怕小孩会做出什么激怒男人的举动。

“给我一点零钱回家吧！”小孩张开胳膊，挡在面容可怖的男人面前，一点没显露出恐惧或可怜的神色，只顾昂着支在细脖子上的那颗脑袋，念念叨叨地撒谎要钱：“给我点吧！我没钱买票回家了！”

朗姆洛没听懂，他看出来了。小孩说的是罗马尼亚语，还带着口音，见男人没反应，又开始用蹩脚的英语说“钱”，说“买地铁票”，这下男人似乎听懂了，他蹲下来，拉开口罩，“你要钱买地铁票？”

小孩似懂非懂地点点头。冬兵盯着郎姆洛的侧脸，那把熟悉的嗓音变得比过去还要嘶哑了不少。

“为什么不直接去坐车？”

小孩瞪着他，像是有点怕了。地下通道里的白炽灯瓦数不高，因电流不稳而时不时地跳闪，他脸上的烧伤呈现出一种不自然的紫红色，愈发显得可怖。

“有‘警察’。”

小孩指向地铁进站的方向，显然是指巡警或者地铁安保人员，而不是真正的警察。这句又是罗马尼亚语，但和英语发音差不多，朗姆洛笑了，“有警察？你怕警察？为什么？”

冬兵紧贴着自动贩售机的一侧，手心已经被塑料袋的提手勒得发麻，他把重心切换到另一只脚上，努力不让自己的上身探出贩售机后的那片阴影。小孩没有回答，只是比了个挥舞棍棒的动作，像是在模仿打斗，朗姆洛又笑了，“因为他们打人？用棍子？”

朗姆洛也举起一边胳膊，高高抡起、重重放下，仿佛过去某时的他也很熟悉这情景似的。小孩又点头。他也点了点头，一副弄明白的样子，站起身来，伸手摸到腰间——冬兵还没来得及跨步冲上去，手枪就被掏了出来，但什么都没发生，枪口没有对准任何人，朗姆洛把它塞到了小孩的脏手里，另一只手又伸进外套内侧的口袋，拿出一管弹夹。

“回家去吧，你。”他望着小孩的脑袋，短短一层发茬盖不住伤痕累累的头皮，“拿着这个，谁拦着，就冲谁打。冲着这里打——”

他抬起手，指了指自己的脑袋，比了个开枪的动作，“砰”！他咧开嘴一笑。旁边的小孩起初还只是看着，这下见到了枪，立刻围过来，拿枪的孩子把枪护在怀里，又高高举起来，神气活现、小心翼翼，不想让同伴摸或者碰。朗姆洛转身走了。

冬兵快步跟上去。经过那孩子时，她还在研究弹夹是怎么装的——他现在看出这应该是个小女孩了——他伸手把枪和弹夹夺过来，小女孩一愣，随即用力扑到他身前，暴怒地又蹦又跳，“还给我！还给我！是我的！”

他不知道小女孩哪来的这么大力气，她看起来像是不吃饭也不睡觉，可能还吸过毒。枪被他执意塞进自己的外套口袋里，小女孩连抓带挠，两手扯着他的胳膊不让他走，眼看着快要扯不动了，又蹲下去扯住他另一只手里拎着的塑料袋。

“把枪还给我！你这个贼！是我的枪！”

她不断尖声大叫，引来周围小孩的阵阵笑声，路过的乘客也纷纷驻足回首，但大多也只是看了一眼，很快又走开了。他松开提手，小女孩猝不及防地抱着那一大袋东西跌坐在了地上，有汽水和巧克力掉了出来，他无措地掏出皮夹，把里面的钱都拿了出来。

“这袋东西，还有这些钱，都给你。”他把一叠零钞塞到小女孩手里，“枪要给我。”

“我不要你的破烂！我要枪！我的枪不卖！”

小女孩把钱扔在地上，再次引起了周围孩子的一番骚动。他挥动胳膊，虚张声势地吓开他们，不让小孩围上来哄抢，小女孩又趁机跳起来扯住他的胳膊，左胳膊，她立刻意识到那不是人类的胳膊，但她好像根本不在意，好像她已经见惯了世界上的古怪疯狂之事，一条铁疙瘩胳膊根本不足以引起她的好奇似的，她扯着他摇晃，对地上那袋食物不闻不问，她只要枪，只要那把枪。

最后他放弃了。他把枪里的子弹倒出来，连同弹夹一起放进裤兜，随后将枪丢进地上的袋子里，弯腰把散落的钱一一捡起。小女孩放开他蹲下去，迅速从装满东西的袋子里扒出了手枪，没来得及再跳起来抢子弹，他已经转身走远了。他听到小女孩在后面骂他，她骂得是那么愤怒而伤心，用带着哭腔的尖细嗓音扔出一连串粗鄙脏话，他低下头加快步伐，没有买票进站，而是来到对面的地下通道出口，踩着台阶快步上去了。他的手有些颤抖。朗姆洛已经不见了，他不知道他是坐地铁走了，或只是抄近道过个马路，当他踩上地面时，四周又恢复了平静而陌生的景象，好像刚才发生的一切都是个怪异的白日梦而已。

买的东西没了，他没再折回那间超市，直接搭公交车回住处。路上有点堵，花了近半个钟头才到，走进楼道里时，原本阴沉的天空开始放晴，阳光透过楼层墙壁上的镂空小窗投射进来，楼梯扶手呈现出一种失真的鲜红色，连空气中的浮尘都被照射得一览无余。

有人等在那儿。

“嗨。”

他抬起头，看到那人蹲在房门前，口罩、帽子和手套都摘了下来。朗姆洛一手从零食袋里捏东西往嘴里送，另一只手连同袋子一起冲他摆了摆，发出扑簌簌的响声，像是在打招呼。

真的是朗姆洛，他在心里向自己确认。他看到那个是玉米角，不是薯片，他前几天尝过玉米角，第一次吃。现在他看清楚朗姆洛的脸了。

“你的脸怎么回事。”

朗姆洛望着他，继续喀哧作响地咀嚼着。

“爆炸？”

“你是想问我怎么还没死吧。”

朗姆洛用手指往袋子里扒拉了一下，他看到他的手也和脸部皮肤一样，变成了不光滑的肉红色。

“谁派你来的？”

云层在高空迅速移动，太阳顷刻间被遮挡，楼道里骤然变暗，像是有人拉上了厚重的窗帘，没过几秒，光线又重新被放进来，甚至变得更加刺眼，冬兵往后退了半步，把搭在转角扶手上的胳膊收回来，不自知地握起了一个松垮的拳头。他知道皮尔斯已经死了。

朗姆洛没搭理。他昂起头，把零食袋子竖起来，对着嘴里倾倒，但张嘴的动作似乎牵动到了面部某处隐蔽的伤口，让他不得不眯起眼睛、低下头颅，袋子里的残渣胡乱撒在了衣领和大腿上，被他伸手掸掉。

“你跟踪我。”冬兵上前一步，踏上台阶，能和他平视了，“在超市里的时候。”

“你买的东西在哪？”朗姆洛转过头来瞧他，对着他手里那已经不存在了的塑料袋扬了扬下巴。

“你的枪在哪？”他把手放进裤兜，攥紧那几颗冰凉的子弹。

“你给那小鬼了？”朗姆洛难以置信地笑了，“浪费。她才不需要那些东西。”

“她也不需要你的枪。”

他把子弹从口袋里掏出来，忍不住冲着对方扔了过去。朗姆洛轻轻低头躲避，只有两三颗擦到了他的胳膊，剩余地全部噼里啪啦洒落一地，他望着其中几颗弹在砖红色的扶手栏杆上，掉下去，滚落一级又一级的台阶，最后滚回到那个对他发脾气的人的脚边，他抬起头看着他，目光一路上移，从他脏兮兮的球鞋看到他被手套包裹起来的的左手，从他的左手看到他乱糟糟的深褐色长头发上。

“真快啊！这么高尚了。”朗姆洛捡起自己脚边的一颗子弹，不停地发笑，“罗杰斯给你也灌迷魂汤了？他搞演讲是挺能耐的。”

她才多大，十岁？十二岁？给她一把枪？冬兵不知道他都在想什么。朗姆洛原来不是这样的人——这么说不公平，他知道朗姆洛原来是怎样的人吗？他只觉得，如果时间倒回一年、两年、三年前，如果他们路过一个地下通道，被流浪的小孩子围住要钱，朗姆洛什么都不会给，不会给钱，不会给吃的，更不会给枪，任何武器。他会直接走开，不会停下来和小女孩对话。

“你在想什么？”

冬兵不回答他。

“我知道你在想什么。”朗姆洛懒洋洋地滑坐到地上，向后倚靠着门板，“你在想，‘我要不要杀了他。’”

他猜得不一定对，但他听起来好像很有把握似的。

“‘我应该杀了他，是他把我害得这么惨的，他和那些人一起’……你在想这个。你想，他也害死了很多别人，如果我不杀了他，他可能会去害更多人。”

冬兵没有打断，他站在那级阶梯上，静悄悄的，无论是眼珠还是手指头都没动一下。

“‘但是我不应该再杀人了，任何人’，你想。你的手不能再沾血了，即使是我的血也一样。报仇和赎罪不能同时进行，真讨厌，是吧？”

你又来找我做什么，来杀我？冬兵想。他不觉得以朗姆洛现在的状况，能够杀得了他，那需要更多帮手，需要一整支特战队。

“如果我不杀你，会发生什么？”他又踩上一级，现在对方要昂起头来看他了，“你会去继续伤害更多人吗？”

“噢会的，当然会。你可以打赌。”

冬兵抿起嘴。他盯着朗姆洛那双眼睛，有种古怪的似曾相识感，和他一样戴着钢盔的战友，年轻的小男孩，被德国人的手榴弹炸烂了钢盔和脑袋，缩在战壕里抽搐，他冲过去，大声呼喊医务兵，后来男孩捡回了一条命，但半边脸全毁了，连眼睛都很难睁开，男孩当时只有十八九岁。他不知道朗姆洛今年多少岁了。

“你想重建海德拉？”

“海德拉已经死透了。”

“没有死透，还有很多残留。”

“包括我在内？”朗姆洛无辜地挠了挠眼角上的肉痂，“别紧张，没人会再把你的脑子装回‘搅拌机’里，我更不会。”

他一直管那套设备叫“搅拌机”，毫不生动形象的比喻。冬兵记得他有很多奇怪的比喻，比如他管那间银行金库叫“地窖”，好像他们用那里贮存酸白菜过冬似的，他管曾设在西伯利亚的海德拉苏联分部叫“高压锅”，因为他觉得那座建在雪山上的低矮建筑就像一口倒扣的锅，还有海德拉在科索威亚发掘的那对兄妹，朗姆洛没见过他们，但在内部资料上读到过，与人说起时他总称呼兄妹俩为“汉赛尔与格雷特”，没人知道他是什么意思。

“你来找我想做什么？”

“看看你没了我，日子过得怎么样。”

冬兵眨了眨眼睛。对方是在奚落、嘲弄亦或是挖苦，他都没能分辨出来，他只看到朗姆洛盯着他，似笑非笑。

“你看到了。”

朗姆洛赞同地点点头，抬手拍了拍背后的门板，“我看到了。给自己弄了间公寓，真了不起。”

“不是我的公寓。”

他不会在这里呆多久的，只是个暂时的落脚处，朗姆洛当然清楚。

“你还想去哪？德国？爱尔兰？不打算‘回家’？”

“我没有家。”冬兵急促地打断他。

“布鲁克林也不是？”

这下冬兵犹豫了。朗姆洛耐心等着，等着他摇头或点头，说“是的”或“不是”，但终究没有等到，对方只是不回答，袖口里的右手不安地握起、松开、攥紧。朗姆洛突然毫无预兆地暴怒，他扔开手里轻飘飘的零食袋子，闷头站起来，一脚踹开了身后那间屋子的门，他来到那张光秃秃的床垫前，弯腰抓起一把散乱叠放的报纸，他之前进来的时候就注意到这些破报纸了，但当时并没有仔细查看，现在他要看看这到底都是什么时候的——居然是美国的报纸，他抬起拇指放在嘴边，用唾液湿润指腹，一页一页捻开那些泛黄纸张的页脚，查看抬头的日期，追着他走进来的人从背后扯住他的肩膀，想要把报纸夺回去，他甩开他的右手，把报纸扔回到床上，又旁若无人迈向屋子另一头，擅自打开了冰箱，里面食物的主人也紧张地跟过来，没有顾及他，而是伸出胳膊想要去拿放在冰箱上方的什么东西，他抢先抬手抓住那个笔记本，还有压在笔记本下方的两包饼干，他又从冰箱里拎出一桶还没喝完的牛奶，冬兵再次尝试与他争抢，他突然凶狠地吼叫：“我现在就把它拿到炉子上烧了你看怎么样？”

冬兵停下来，盯着他。这种威胁根本没道理，他大概是真的不怕死，才任由那股莫名的暴怒操纵自己，毫无保留地狂妄而愚蠢着。

“把它给我。”

“给我看一眼也不行？”

你原来可什么都是我负责的，朗姆洛用眼神这么告诉他。先前的怒火又无迹可寻了，只剩下笑嘻嘻地轻佻——你的面罩，枪，那些小炸弹，你的靴子，塞在你耳朵里的那些追踪器，都是我说了算。全部归我管。

“还给我。”冬兵伸出手，不看他，不停低声要求“给我”。他不给。他往后退，不断收回手，像是七八岁的小男孩，不肯将抢来的文具盒归还给坐在后面的同学。

“我是吓唬你的，我不会把它烧了。我也不会把它带走。就是看看而已——”他把桶装牛奶放到旁边的台面上，翻开本子，冬兵的字迹并不难辨认，“我可以帮你改改错字。我不会笑话你的。”

有那么半秒钟的时间，朗姆洛做好了本子要被对方直接夺走的准备。他甚至没有捏得那么紧，如果冬兵伸手过来硬抢，也不会产生什么剧烈的冲突。

但他一直没有过来抢，只是紧张地瞪着他看。

“你知道奥创的那摊子事？”朗姆洛看到了科索维亚事件的剪报，还有一些手抄的新闻段落，“那你知道他们搞砸得挺彻底的。这些是社保卡卡号？”他发现了大量手抄的数字序列号，“信用卡？这些是什么……护照号。你弄到不少护照。”

接下来的几页全部是一行行成对排列的年份和地点，潦草杂乱，像是分了很多次写上去的。记录人显然对准确性并没有十足的自信，很多年份数字被反复涂改过，有些地名旁边标注着问号，其间夹杂着残缺的姓氏，还有几行被重写过很多次，朗姆洛皱起眉头，默念着那些年份、地名和姓氏，他突然抬起头，看向本子的主人。

“这些是你想起来的，还是查出来的？”

冬兵望着他手中被翻开的本子，默不作声。

“你想起来的？”从见面到现在，朗姆洛的嗓音头一次听起来如此严肃，“你把它们写下来干什么？”

“我可能记得不对。”

这是在答非所问。朗姆洛看回手中的本子，翻到下一页。依然是年份、地点、名字，从年份的数字上他发现，冬兵的回忆是倒序的，先想起几年前的事，然后是十几年前，然后是二十几年前，再往前推的话，就是郎姆洛还未加入海德拉的时期了。确实很多都错了。

“那两个丹麦人不是你杀的。当时你人在南非，去丹麦的是罗林斯，之后我们派直升机去接你到哥本哈根碰头，一起回华盛顿。”

冬兵没有点头或说什么。他杵在那儿，一动不动，仿佛仅仅是确认自己一桩清白，都会反过来加重背上的罪恶似的。

“你也没有杀卡德罗夫的妹妹，”朗姆洛抽出夹在笔记本封面上的圆珠笔，擅自划掉上面那两个丹麦人的名字，“‘叶莲娜’是他的妹妹，早就死了。你脑子里想到的应该是他女儿，她是我杀的。”

他在“叶莲娜·卡德罗夫”这个名字下画出波浪线，在一旁标上那个女孩的正确名字，然后划掉，在一旁标注上“布洛克杀的”。

他又擅自做了很多修改和标注，那些被记混了的姓氏和名字，那些有误差的日期时间，有些连他也记不清楚了，便只能跳过去，当作那真的发生过，或者什么都没有发生。他没料到冬兵能想起这么多，哪怕充满错误和漏洞，依然是偌大一片荒芜的记忆，人站在里面，环顾四周，除了稀薄而发黄的空气，什么指路的都没有。

“布洛克。”

“嗯？”

冬兵似乎想问他问题。一些除了他之外，没有多少活着的人能给他答案的问题，朗姆洛突然意识到这个。也许这是他到现在都还没动手的原因。

“我杀过小孩吗？”

有什么区别？朗姆洛想这么反问。大人，小孩，在他眼里有什么区别？

“多小算是小孩？”

冬兵没有回答，他也不指望他回答。大人，小孩，没什么两样，对待枪口时，都是那么毫无反抗之力。

“我不知道。给你的任务里没有。但附带伤害里有没有，谁知道？”

冬兵望着他，呼吸轻轻发抖。朗姆洛向前绕过他，拎起牛奶，又顺走一个碗，转身走到餐桌旁坐下，给自己倒了一杯，又弯腰去拿摆在餐桌另一头的盒装麦片，他把麦片袋子里的塑料小勺拿出来当勺子，一边吃，一边把笔记本摊开在桌上，继续翻看。

“像你进海德拉时那么小。”

朗姆洛握小勺的手停住，半天才僵硬地抬起头。

“你说什么？”

“像你进海德拉时那么小，就算小孩。”

“滚你的吧，你根本不记得我那时几岁。”

“跟地铁里那群小孩差不多。十多岁。”

“得了吧，你少他妈跟我来这套，‘巴恩斯’！”他一手摆弄着勺子，对着站在冰箱前面的屋子主人粗鲁地嘲弄，他努力掩饰自己的惊慌，脸上甚至还带着笑，“你连自己杀没杀过小孩都不记得。你什么都不记得。”

被他称呼为巴恩斯的人朝餐桌走来，拉开椅子坐下。他盯着朗姆洛，这才看清楚对方脸上的伤到底是幅什么样子。

“我知道我的脸现在什么样，别他妈盯着看了。”

最严重的是左边耳朵，已经变成一团快要看不出形状的肉红色器官，冬兵盯着那儿看。他也经历过一次爆炸，起火后他没能及时逃出，被烧伤了腿，但只是一小块，疼了很多天，后来好了。

“你在想，‘这家伙为什么没被炸死得了’。”朗姆洛吃完他的麦片，勺子一撂，又开始自言自语地揣测他，“没办法，从小就这么命硬，死不了，我也没办法。”

他从座椅靠背上直起身，开始继续翻看笔记本。他拨弄起一张薄薄的铜版纸，纸背的胶水就快要失去黏性了，轻轻一拽就拽了下来，他赶在对面的人有所反应前便把它粘了回去。翻到罗杰斯的照片并不使他意外。他看着男人身上的蓝白条制服，那被描绘得有些失真的坚毅表情，他想象着身边的人小心翼翼地将照片夹进去的动作，突然间失去了兴趣。

“还给你。”他把笔记本扔向对面，“你的宝贝本子。”

冬兵眼疾手快地接住，捏在手里。

“你知道这世界上有种东西叫手机的吧。还有电脑。过去不让你用，但现在没人管你了。用它们记，比你那玩意儿可靠得多。”

“容易被追踪。”

“还有什么比你一个大活人更好找？想不被追踪到，除非你死了。”

“布洛克。”

他不喜欢冬兵这个新习惯——想说什么的时候，非要先喊一声对方的名字。

“干吗？”

“你来找我，是希望我跟你一起走吗？”

朗姆洛望着他，没有回答。

“你希望我跟你一起，继续伤害更多人？”

他问得很平静，看不出愤怒、激动、仇恨或者什么，一定要说的话，只有几分困惑。

“你想伤害谁？”

朗姆洛不回答，他只能把问题接二连三地抛出来。他或许根本不期望能得到解答，他知道朗姆洛嘴里没有几句真话。

“你想错了，‘巴奇’。我从来没希望过你跟我一起走。”

“别那么喊我。”

“好，不那么喊你，只有罗杰斯能那么喊，是吗？好。我还能怎么喊你？‘Winter’？那是个不存在的人的名字了。我知道你不会跟我走，我从来没这么以为过，你想太多了。”

冬兵扭开脸，看向光秃秃的地面。也许他真的应该动手。也许朗姆洛已经网罗好了一队人马，趁他跟他胡扯的功夫，在公寓楼外严严实实地埋伏好了，而他居然还坐在这儿，想听他把话说下去。

“没错，我们不是一个世界的。但是你别想错了——你以为只要你确认了跟我不是一个世界的，就意味着你和他们是同一个世界的人，意味着你能回去加入他们的队伍了？做梦去吧。你不属于任何一个世界，这辈子都不。”

和之前不同的是，眼下的朗姆洛好像一点也不愤怒了。他也不再大喊大叫，语气不像惯常地那么轻佻、嘲弄或凶狠，他两肘支在餐桌上，紧盯着对面那张苍白的脸。

“翻翻你那本子。你觉得你想起来够多了？还有多少我没看到的，童年？青春期？二战？你和罗杰斯的好兄弟岁月？肯定感觉非常焕然一新吧，感觉就快要找回过去了？做梦去吧。你哪儿也不属于，你就在这儿——看到了吗，这里。你漂在半空。”

冬兵攥住手中的本子，抿紧了嘴，回瞪着餐桌另一头这个大放厥词的男人。

“你以为是谁？如果你什么都没记起来，如果你脑子里的那些用来储存记忆的地方还是烂得像一锅粥，如果我现在就把你拖回去，把你的脑袋放回‘搅拌机’里再搅和几次，来个彻底，你以为那家伙还会笑着拍你的肩膀，‘欢迎回家’？”

他摊开掌心，偶尔借助另一只手，在不同的高度中比划出个什么抽象的手势——这个世界，那个世界，你的位置，我的位置，他们的位置——好像只要他加上这些无意义的手势，冬兵就能听懂他到底想说些什么了，“你以为罗杰斯想要找回的人是你吗，狗屁。你可以试试，等你们见面了，等他找到你了，你猜他首先会问你什么问题，问这几十年里都有什么发生在你身上，还是问你还记不记得他妈的一九二零年的圣诞节你们怎么过的？他想找回的人在那儿，而你？你在这儿，你永远走不到那里去，就像地铁站里那个小丫头，她哪都去不了，她本来还有可能走出那儿的，我给了她枪，她可以吓跑任何阻止她的人，也可以给自己一发痛快，但你拿走了她的子弹，你这个笨蛋，你拿走了子弹，留给她一袋吃的，现在她永远都要困在那个地下通道里了，你也一样，你不会跟我走，也不会自己给自己痛快，现在你永远都要困在这个鬼地方了，就在这里——这儿。”

过了好几秒钟，他才把手收回来，不再继续指着空气中那一隅，那个只存在于他想象中的弹丸之地。这些是他认定的真相，但他从来没计划着要把它说出来，这不是他找上门来的原因，他不后悔，也并不高兴，先前吃下去的那碗麦片在他胃袋里不安分地翻涌，他望着对面那双逐渐泛红的绿眼睛，开口还想说下去，又忘记自己原本想说的是什么了。

“这是你来找我的原因吗？告诉我这些。”

朗姆洛不耐烦地摇头。

“你到底想从我这得到什么？”冬兵的牙齿在打颤，这让他必须绷紧下巴，才不让自己的嗓音听起来摇摇欲坠，“你想要什么？”

“我想要你自由。”

一时冲动地作答后，他立刻反悔了。沉默片刻后，他刚要开口推翻这个好笑的答案，对方却抢先反驳：“我已经自由了。”

“不，你只是不再受他们的控制了。这不是自由。”

他们？冬兵仓促地笑了一下，笑牵动脸颊微微鼓起，挤到眼眶，碰落了一滴极小的泪水，刚淌下就不见了。他一直很紧张，而现在他放松了。他把笔记本搁到桌上，不再死死攥着它，松开后的手指恢复了血色，他低下头，用左手的手指捏了捏右手掌心，又抬起脸来，看向别处。

“那为什么，”他失神地望着通往阳台的门，窗玻璃已经被他用报纸糊上了，“为什么，在我还受‘他们’控制的时候，你没想过要我自由？”

如果人的内心有声音，朗姆洛此刻应该听到了一颗螺栓松动的细微声响。先是一颗螺栓，接着是里面那根螺丝钉，没过多久，无数扇门直直向前倒在地上，倒塌的堡垒化成呛人的颗粒，把他的肺都染成灰色了，他推开椅背站起来，绕开餐桌前的小沙发径直走向屋子的另一头，冬兵也立刻站起来，翻过沙发，弯腰从床垫底下掏出匕首，在朗姆洛的手指落到门把手上的那一瞬间，抵住了他的后脑。

“你没回答我的问题。”

冬兵变得激动，刀刃又戳又晃，蹭在朗姆洛没被剃干净的短硬发茬上，“你想要我‘自由’？为什么等到现在？”

朗姆洛站在那儿，久久没有转过身来。爆炸之后他的听力受损了，后方的声音不如前方的听得清楚，身后人的问题像是从一台收音机里播放出来，时近时远，听着不大真实。他抬起手伸到背后，轻轻捏住匕首的刀尖，他没有立刻把它挪开，只是捏住了，身后人在颤抖，颤抖的幅度经过匕首传递到他的指尖，让他感觉到自己仿佛也在发抖。

“我在糊弄你玩呢。操。”

他从喉咙里挤出一道干裂的笑声，又长出了口气。

“当什么真啊。就是想看看你什么反应，所有刚才那些。逗你玩玩而已。”

冬兵不肯把刀放下。他只能梗着脖子，没办法动弹，低头看向地面，又笑了起来。

“是我的错，我道歉，不好意思，对不起。怎么样？”

他试图扭过脸，但最多也只能看到侧面的墙壁，再多转动一点，刀尖可能真的就要刺进去了。

“你记得我逃跑过几次吗？”

五次，朗姆洛经历过的是五次，至于在他加入海德拉之前，冬兵又多少次试图逃离，他无从而知。

“每一次都是你把我抓回去的。你很擅长抓我。有时候你一个人，有时候你带着特战队一起。当你抓不到我的时候，你就想办法骗我，而我总会相信。因为当时我总记不得你上一次骗过我。”

“别把功劳都推到我头上。”他还在尝试着去笑，但早已笑不出来了，“不是我。不是每次。”

“有时候你说，你是来帮我的。你说你想帮我跑，你也受够他们那么对我了，你也要走，我应该跟你一起。有时候你会说，我一个人跑不远的，但如果我跟你回去，等你拿到更高的权限，你会放我走，并且不允许任何人追。你还说过……你还说过你拿到了高层的机密资料，你看到了关于我的完整的档案，档案被你藏在当地的安全屋里，你要带我去看。都是假的。你从来没想要离开那儿，没有想放我走，即使在你当上了队长之后。你从来没拿到过那些资料。根本没有完整的档案。”

冬兵觉得胳膊有些累了。他放下胳膊，匕首依旧握在手里，他又想起来一点——当时他们在波哥大，而哥伦比亚境内根本没有设过任何安全屋。他居然现在才想起来。

“不是我。我没有对你说过那些。”

“我都记得。”

“那是你记错了。”

“我没记错。都是你。是你说的。”他低声重复着，不像是在跟对方争辩，而更像是在同自己确认着什么重要的细节，“每一次都是你。”

“你还记得什么？”朗姆洛半转过身来，侧面对着他，“你记性什么时候这么好了？告诉我，你还能想起多少，多少关于我的事？”

他说不出了。并不因为那就是他记得的全部了——朗姆洛不懂记忆的机制，大部分人都不懂，记忆不是召之即来的。记忆是水面的波纹，只在下雨、刮风或地震时出现，大部分时候他站在平静湿冷的岸边，什么都没有发生，要不是朗姆洛突然扔了一连串石子进去，对他说什么“自由”，他可能很久以后都不会想起那些谎言的细节。

“你就只记得我骗过你，是吧？”

他还应该记得别的什么吗？朗姆洛反问自己。没有什么可记得的，除了那些共同的血债之外，关于自己，他的确没什么应该记住的。

“那就是你带在身上的全部武器？一把小刀？”

冬兵低下头，看向自己的匕首。面前的人从外套内侧掏出一把枪，一支弹夹，和先前在地铁里留给那个小女孩的一样，他走回到餐桌前，把它们放上，转身走回到门前，跨了出去。门外通往下方的台阶上还散落着几颗子弹，他把它们一一捡起，又走回来，放进看着他的人的手里。冬兵看着他走下楼。脚步声很快在楼道里消失了，他转身回到屋子里，冲向阳台，两手抓着围栏往下看，没过多久朗姆洛出现了，重新戴上了帽子、口罩和分指手套，他冲回屋子里，抓过餐桌上的手枪，子弹上膛、打开保险，跨进阳台里的那一刻他端起枪口，瞄准那个还未消失在视野范围内的背影。

朗姆洛停下了脚步。

他克制着双手发抖的幅度，努力压住胸膛的起伏。右手握枪，左手托住右手，过于剧烈的呼吸气息影响到了瞄准，他闭上眼再睁开，调整呼吸的频率，就像曾经在他们手里接受过的训练那样，除了目标以外，什么都不去看，什么都不去想，他的任务从来都是一枪毙命，没有别的可能性，他瞄准朗姆洛的胸口，又往上挪动，瞄准朗姆洛的头颅——

一群鸽子从楼顶飞过，楼下的人缓缓转过身，抬起头看向鸽子，看向阳台上的枪手。

他扣住扳机，听到鸟群挥动翅膀的声响。朗姆洛远远望着他，张开了双臂。

 

全文完


End file.
